Just Open Your Eyes
by Elliot Hart
Summary: Staring Zec and Marie, my OC's! The idea came to me when I was, like, half asleep. Hope that explains the randomness of it. ; If you could leave a quick review that would help with my writing skillz, so yeah! Thanks! One-shot.


A/N: Hey. This is just a story I wrote for English and I thought I'd share it with you all! Sorry for the spacing, it hates me.  
Zec: Yeah it does. Just like toilets. :)  
YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT!  
Marie: Tigris owns none of the references!  
(grumbles)...Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Just Open Your Eyes**

It was a beautiful day, there was no denying that. Zec ran a hand through his very untidy, stubborn black hair. Marie had run ahead of him again giggling in her 8-year-old bliss. A fond smile played on his lips as he thought of how happy his sister always seamed to be. The two weren't going anywhere in particular, just strolling along, content with just being. A sweet voice cried out in glee.

"Aw! A doggy!" And with those words, Zec's heart froze. There had been sightings of a rabid dog on the lose recently. This was the thought that plagued Zec's once carefree mind with worry and dread. Fearing the worst, Zec sprinted to Marie, yanking her back from the dog that her hand had gotten dangerously close to.

"Marie, do NOT touch that thing!" He said sternly, pulling the girl behind him protectively.

"But why, Zec? He's a cute little doggy!" Marie protested, pouting.

"Ain't he?" A groggily voice spoke from the shadows proudly. Zec whipped his head in the direction of the voice, his eyes narrowing. A tall, srabbly man emerged from his hiding place. His demeanor was much like that of a hobo, from his scraggly, greasy hair, to the massive beer-belly poking out of his shirt. "Raised him meself up from a pup." The stranger scratched at his stubbly chin. "Although, it's a shame that he's dyin'." Realization dawned on Zec's face. This man was responsible for the rabid dog, and he needed to get Marie away from here _fast_.

"That's so sad!" Marie sniffed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Something gleamed in these strangers' eyes, making Zec feel uneasy.

"Yah know what would make me real happy? If I could get a hug." He said with out stretched arms and a sickening smile plastered on his face. Suddenly Zec understood, his eyes growing huge in fear. This man was a pervert.

Zec growled, "Get the heck away from her!" His eyes gone cold and his face twisted with fiery and discuss.

"What, can't a guy get the _pleasure_ of a hug?" The man said, fake innocence in his voice.

"You SICKO!" Zec exploded. He lunged at this scum and fought with as much strength as his 15-year-old body could muster. The stranger was shocked from this outburst and fell to the ground, before he started to swing punches of his own. Zec easily dodged the clumsy arms, hitting the man in the face. The dog, all but forgotten, jumped for Zec's leg. With a yelp, Zec crumpled to the ground.

"Zec!" Marie screeched, throwing herself at the dog. Not expecting this attack, the dog squeaked and fell over. The pedophile had gotten up and was advancing on the laying form of Zec when a gunshot rang out. BANG. The man fell forward, his body now lifeless. Startled, The brother and sister looked around franticly, trying to see where the noise had come from. A seven-foot tall man in the weirdest armor Zec had ever seen stood there. He reloaded his shotgun.

"Finally, the whanker." Zec's face became blank. Now here was something that doesn't happen everyday. "Well? Are you gonna get up or what?" The new stranger questioned, his thick British accent seeping through his words. Zec couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, yes I am." Stating the obvious as he had already had stood up. In an instant, Marie jumped him, bombarding him with questions.

"Zec! Are you alright? Who was that guy? Who is this man? Why does he have a gun? Why did you hit the other guy? I'm scared!" It all tumbled out of her mouth like she couldn't say it fast enough.

"Hey, hey! Whoa! It's okay, Marie. There there, hush." Zec rapped his arms around her lovingly. "It's alright. Your safe, that's all that matters." He reassured her with a caring smile. Letting her go, he turned to their savior. "Thank you for saving us, but who are you?" He felt like he had seen this person before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? Chief Morader, at your sevice." Morader introduced himself, resting his gun agenst his sholder. "Not to be rude, but we really should be going." Zec grabbed Marie's hand.

"Why?"

"Because the-Bloody hell! They've found us!" Morader shouted at something behind the two confused children. Turning his head, Zec could only say one thing.

"What the frack?" Emerging from the woods were little orange men in white overalls and green hair. "Crap! Spartans, I need back-up!" Morader demanded, speaking into a headset. He took aim and shot at one of the bizarre men. It hit one... and it exploded... into confetti.

"Yay!" Marie jumped for joy. Zec whipped his head to her.

"Don't say 'Yay'! Someone just died!" He scolded.

"Get out of here! I can handle these whankers! Just go!" Morader yelled at them. Taking heed to his words, Zec started running for the surrounding woods, dragging Marie along. They ran for sometime, until it started to get darker and the temperature began to drop. By this time the duo had slowed to a walk, panting and shivering.

"Zec, I'm cold. And tired." Complained the little brunette. Zec sighed.

"Here, get on." He crouched in front of Marie, offering up his back. Marie's face brightened up, and she jumped onto his back.

"Yay! A piggy-back ride!" Zec chuckled, standing up. He was walking in silence, trying to figure it all out. Who was Chief Morader? Who were those little men? Why were they being chased? And why did they all seam so familiar? He shook his head, growling in frustration.

"Ze Ze?"

"Yes?"

"Why are the Ompa-Lompa's after us?" Zec stopped, his eyes widening in realization. His mind was racing. Of course! How could he have been so blind? Well for one, Ompa-Lompa's don't exist. But if they are real, then that Morader guy...

"Zec?" Marie's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry. Uh, I don't know. But-" He was cut off by a movement in front of them. Eyes on high alert, Zec searched the ground ahead. It was getting closer and Zec was growing impatient. "Who's there?" He demanded. He was getting angry.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked, sensing tension in her brother. Zec let his temper get the best of him; he couldn't help it.

"No! I'm not okay! A perv tries to take my sister, then a character from Halo appears from no where, and then we are attacked by friggen Ompa-Lompa's!" He said with anger laced in his voice. Exasperated, he says, "What's next, a talking guitar?"

"Close." Zec jumped, causing Marie to bounce on his back. He looked around franticly, looking for the source of the voice. Seeing no one, he looked down. He saw a cat-like thing sitting with an amused look on its face. "I'm a talking cat guitar. Name's Grey." It purred, still amused.

"You know with the day I've been having that doesn't surprise me." Zec sighed. Marie cooed,

"Aw. What a cute little kitty cat!" She started swarming, causing Zec to let her down. She immediately ran over to Grey and scooped the 'cat guitar' up. Rubbing Grey's head, she pleaded, "Came we keep him?" Giving her best puppy face.

"Whatever." Zec replied nonchantely, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yay!" Marie said for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, hate to rain on your parade, but it's not safe here. We are in the Dark Forest." Grey spoke bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Dark Forest? Oh crap no. Is Voldemort here? Cause that would bee just perfect." Zec retorted, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"As a matter of fact he is." Grey replied seriously. "Now we need to get to the safe house before-" Rustling in the bushes made him stop talking. They all looked at the bush with fear, Zec taking a step in front of Marie and Grey protectively. A bird flew out of said bush. Everyone took a deep breath of relief.

"Avada Kadavera!"

A green light flashed, blinding everyone momentarily. When Zec looked at Marie, she was one the ground in a crumpled mess. Tears sprung from his eyes as he realized in horror that his beloved sister was dead. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He dropped to her side, sobbing. He gingerly picked Marie up and brushed some bangs out of her face. Zec looked up, murder in his eyes as he glared at the man-no, _thing_- that had killed his sister. Voldemort smiled sadistically, taking a step forward.

"_POTEST ABIIT!_' Zec bellowed. The second he said that Voldemort was gone, poofed away in a pile of smoke. Zec's face turned to one of confusion. He didn't say that. He meant to say 'go away'. His face then contorted into despair. "Why! This is like something out of..." Zec trailed off, understanding dawned on his face. _A nightmare._

Zec awoke with a start, jolted out of his dream, sitting up quickly and panting. He touched a hand to his forehead, pulling away when he felt sweat. It was just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. Zec shook his head, and said, "That's it, no more cookie dough before bed!"

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you think? huh? Huh? HUH?  
Zec: Quite bugging them.  
No.  
Zec: Yes.  
No.  
Zec: ...  
Fine! Be that way!  
Marie: Do you need a hug?  
...yes.  
(hugs)  
Zec: Whatever. Anyway, This mutt would like a review.  
Yes. Yes I would...HEY!  
Zec: (snickers)  
Marie: BYE BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
